G.I. Joe 9
|Synopsis1= Cover Girl, Hat Trick and Six Gun are in Castle Destro in Patagonia, defending their position against a large robot. Cover Girl is able to dive around a corner for cover as both Six Gun and Hat Trick are killed. Beachhead and Duke come running as they hear the noise of the guns. Beachhead throws an EMP (Electronic Magnetic Pulse) grenade which disables the robot. Cover Girl comes from her cover and just unloads on the now-dead robot. Duke reminds them that they are in James McCullen the 24th Laird of Destro's ancestral home and it could be filled with many more traps. In a Cobra submarine, Destro asks the Baroness if he is a prisoner, and she assures him he is not - after all, where would he go? He says the sub is unlike anything he's ever seen, and she informs him it was a prototype created by the Russians and uses hydrogen separated from the water as its power source. The technology would be worth billions on the open market, but Cobra makes trillions withholding it. The Baroness tells Destro the deal he is getting: he will be allowed to continue his research under the watchful eyes of his new masters; Cobra is no longer a client of Destro, he now works for them. She brings him to one of the state rooms where his faithful assistants Rory and Glynis are being held. A happy reunion happens as they begin to plan how get Destro out of his containment suit and themselves out of the grasp of Cobra. In the Pit, Brainstorm and Hawk have just heard the report on the death of Six Gun and Hat Trick. As the search of the Castle continues, Beachhead discovers an abandoned lab in the very bottom basement. No clues are found, but readings regarding ionization intrigue Brainstorm and Hawk orders him and Dial Tone to go inspect the Castle in person. Then Hawk turns his attention to the sequestered Scarlett. He watches Downtown enter her cell and introduce himself. Even though his military specialty is mortars, he was a lawyer before joining the Joes and he offers up his services in helping defend her when she goes before a review board. She thanks him for his help but turns him down. Only Snake-Eyes can provide the proof that Scarlett needs to be released. And that proof is that a super secret organization called Cobra is real. On a rainy night, Snake-Eyes and Mainframe arrive in Springfield. They are there looking for proof of Cobra by finding the computer servers that Cobra operates its alternate internet with. Mainframe and Snake-Eyes walk into an office of the local electric company. Using a name off the reserved parking spaces, Mainframe is able to bluff his way into an office and access the power records of the entire town. He is looking for a heavy power consumption in an irregular place. He discovers that Lester's Drug Store is drawing way more power then it should be. He closes up and they head out believing that they had tricked the secretary. In fact, they were caught by video and as soon as they step outside a tornado warning siren goes off. The citizens start heading towards the different buildings in what appears to be designated tornado shelters. They see it as perfect cover along with the rain for investigating the drug store. At the drug store, Mainframe becomes even more suspicious because it is abandoned, yet still drawing tons of power. He believes this confirms his theory and they are in a hurry now to confirm the existence of Cobra. As Mainframe breaks in, Snake-Eyes suits up. Inside, Mainframe finds a door to a cellar. When he hears a chopper and then gunfire. From the outside, Snake-Eyes comes flying through door as the pilot of the helicopter lands and steps out to kill him. Mainframe falls down into the cellar as an explosion happens. The door closes over him and he is unable to open it. Lying on the door above him is a unconscious Snake-Eyes. |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1=*'First appearance': Downtown, Cobra Trooper, Flight Pod *'Deaths': Hat Trick, Six Gun *The "helicopter" Mainframe hears is the IDW version of the classic Trubble Bubble. **Judging by the markings on the back, it's shot down at least nine jets. *This is the first issue to feature a letters page, named "Bullet Points." |RealWorldRefs1=*Brainstorm's coffee cup reads "Gallifrey Institute of Technology," a ''Doctor Who reference. |Footnotes= }} Category:Springfield/Appearances